


1 Two 3

by Miss_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hummel/pseuds/Miss_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's unexpected and dangerous pregnancy causes his best friend David and boyfriend Blaine to bicker constantly, leaving Kurt stuck in the middle of their constant feuding which leads to a life-threatening situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Two 3

1 two 3

_Prologue_

“David this is ridiculous,” Kurt said, as the jock escorted him in to the building. “I do not need a bodyguard.”

“Oh yeah,” The gruff boy snorted. “Tell that to that group of hockey players by the dumpster that are eyeballing you.” He said, as he looked over at the dumpster. Kurt’s eyes grew wide and Dave laughed as the slender boy shuffled a little bit closer to him.

“So what was that about not needing a bodyguard?” David chuckled, as he leaned against the locker next to Kurt’s.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, I choose-” Before Kurt could continue his speech he dropped the books he was currently holding, clasped his hand over his mouth and made a mad dash to the nearby boy’s bathroom.

David Karofsky looked around a little stunned before picking up Kurt’s books and shutting his locker. It didn’t seem like less than a year ago that he had slammed the boy he now thought of as one of his closest friends into said locker. He shook his head at the memory before walking up to the boy’s restroom to see if his friend was okay.

“Kurt?” He asked, as he slowly opened the door.

“Do not come in here.” Kurt yelled back.

Dave pressed an ear to the stall door and heard the sound of retching coming from the toilets. “Kurt, are you sick?” He asked with worry in his voice.

“Well, I am kneeling on the floor of the boy’s toilets, the BOY’S toilets in a pair of my favourite pants. Trust me, I would not be doing that without good reason.” The pale boy yelled back, as he slumped against the toilet door.

“I am coming in.”

“No you are not.” Kurt said, before a second wave of nausea hit him and he ended up clutching the porcelain bowl again.

Dave heard this and opened the door cautiously before heading to the far stall where the sound of retching and vomiting was coming from. Dave knocked on the door and hearing an annoyed grunt, began to open the door.

“No, no, no, no do not come in here.” Kurt said again, before heaving into the toilet once more. Dave was not taking no for an answer - he opened the door to see his friend looking paler than usual and white knuckling the rim of the toilet before violently throwing up into it again. The boy sighed before leaning against the door “Oh, that is just so hot.” He laughed.

“Shut up.” Kurt grumbled, as he leaned against the door and wiped his mouth. The pale boy banged his head against the side of the stall door and sighed before looking up into David’s worried eyes. “Wow! I must really look like crap because you look like someone has slapped you in the face.” Kurt laughed, as he tried to pull himself off the floor and Dave rolled his eyes.

Kurt pushed himself up before swaying on his feet a little. Dave protectively slid an arm around his waist as Kurt tried to steady himself.

“Hey, are you alright?” The jock said, as he noticed Kurt’s slight grin fade and turn to concern.

“Yeah,” Kurt rubbed his temple. “I think I just got up too fast.” Kurt said, as the room began to spin around him.

“Are you sure?” Dave was not convinced.

“Yeah…I just….I….I” Kurt’s eyes rolled back into his head before he collapsed into Dave’s arms.

“Oh, my God!” Dave said, as he caught the lifeless boy.

“Kurt?” He shook the boy slightly.

“Kurt?” He tapped his pale face lightly.

“Shit,” Dave picked the pale boy up and ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway. He did notice the strange and judgemental looks he was getting as he ran through the halls with an unconscious boy in his arms but right now he didn’t care, all that he cared about was getting his friend to medical attention.

Dave burst through the doors of nurse’s office. “Help me!” He cried, as he lay Kurt down onto one of the beds. The nurse rushed over and pushed Dave out of the way before drawing the curtain shut leaving the shell-shocked jock standing outside. He dug his phone out of his pocket and with trembling hands he began to dial Blaine’s number.

Since the summer when Kurt and Dave had become close Blaine had distanced himself from David. He didn’t really agree with boyfriends budding relationship with his former bully.

“Hello, David,” Blaine sighed on the phone, obviously not sounding too interested “What is it?”

“It’s Kurt,” He said in a shaky voice. “He, um, he collapsed” David whispered, as he tried to wipe a tear away.

“What do you mean he collapsed?” Blaine stressed, as he frantically dug through his bag for his keys. “I thought you were going to protect him.”

“I cannot protect him from illness, Blaine.” Karofsky said, as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, what’s wrong with him? Did you take him to the nurse? Is he okay? Is he asking for me?” Blaine quickly said, as he turned the keys in the ignition.

“Um... I don’t know the nurse is with him now and he is passed out. I don’t think he is even conscious, let alone asking for you.” Dave shot back.

“Just stay with him until I get there.” Blaine huffed, before hanging up and speeding onto the highway.

 

“Mr. Hummel?” A pretty young nurse said as she opened the hospital curtain. The school nurse had called an ambulance after she was unable to help Kurt regain consciousness and David never left his side. The jock had stayed with Kurt while they waited for the ambulance, while the paramedics worked on him and when Kurt had awoken in a panic he talked him down. During all this, he never let go of Kurt’s hand.

“Kurt, please,” He smiled while tightening his grip on David’s hand. He shot the jock a nervous look and David smiled and returned the gesture by placing his other hand on Kurt’s and giving it a supportive squeeze.

“Okay Kurt, it says that you collapsed at school?” She said, as she went though his chart. “Did anything trigger it or did you display any other symptoms?”

“No,” Kurt said, shaking his head.

“No?” David raised an eyebrow. “What about the whole Linda Blair impression you did in the bathroom along with the headaches and the dizziness?” Dave prompted.

“Well, there was that,” Kurt smirked.

“Okay, I am going to take your vitals and the doctor should be in soon.” She smiled as she took Kurt’s blood pressure, temperature, heart and respiratory rate as well as checking his pupils’ responsiveness.

“Well, everything is normal,” She smiled before leaving to find the doctor.

Kurt let out a loud sigh before lying back on the pillows and turned his head to face David who was nervously biting the nails on his free hand.

“Dave, there is nothing to worry about.” Kurt smiled.

“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say. You were out cold, just collapsed into my arms. I have never been so terrified in my entire life.” The jock explained, as he sighed and sank back into the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“Sorry,” Kurt muttered.

“S’okay,” David smiled as he squeezed Kurt’s hand again.

The pair sat and watched the busy hospital - the nurses filling in paperwork, doctors conversing and the orderlies bringing around breakfast for the patients.

“Can I interest you in some soup, dear?” A kind faced lady asked, as she wheeled a trolley passed their cubicle. As soon as the smell of chicken and corn soup wafted through the room and Kurt smelt it he lurched forward and clasped a hand over his mouth before shooting David a desperate look.

“No, we’re good,” he said, as politely as possible while searching for something for Kurt to throw up into. Dave grabbed the trash can out of the corner and thrust it over Kurt’s mouth before he vomited up the water he had managed to drink earlier.

David pressed the nurse call button as he held on to the trash can that his friend was violently vomiting into. Dave placed a hand on his back as Kurt lowered the trash can with shaking hands.

“You’re okay, you’re okay alright” Dave repeated, as he took the green plastic trash can away from him and grabbed one of his shaking hands and held on tightly. It was then that Blaine ripped open the side curtain, his hair in a mass of curls and his eyes full of worry.

“Oh, baby,” He said, as he rushed to his boyfriend’s side practically pushing David out of the way. “What happened to you?” He asked, kissing his boyfriend’s hand.

“I think I can answer that.” A pretty young girl with auburn hair tied back in a ponytail said, as she walked into Kurt’s cubicle holding a clipboard. “Hi, I’m Doctor Ariadne Crane, but everyone just calls me Ariadne.” She smiled but there was concern in her eyes. “I am the doctor that will be handling your case from now on. I have your blood work back but we should probably do this in private.” She said, glancing around at the two other school aged boys in the room.

“Yeah Dave, you look a little tired, why don’t you get a cup of coffee,” Blaine hinted.

“No,” Kurt pleaded with Blaine. “No, Dave has been with me all day, he can stay.” Kurt said, squeezing the jock’s hand. “Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us all.” Kurt smiled nervously.

“Okay,” She smiled as she opened her clipboard. “Well, as you know we took some blood and the test revealed what we believe to be the underlying cause of your fainting spell. I just need to run another test to confirm. Is that okay with you?” She asked, before wheeling in a large machine with a screen on it into the cubicle.

“An ultrasound?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, it gives us a picture of your internal organs,” She smiled as Kurt looked over at Blaine.

“Do you think it’s his appendix? I had an ultrasound when my appendix was inflamed. Or is it something worse?” Blaine asked really quickly.

“It is just a precaution.” Ariadne smiled again as she turned on the machine and instructed Kurt to lift up his shirt.

The same nurse that had taken Kurt’s vitals came in moments later with a notepad and pen as Ariadne told her some medical words. The Doctor manoeuvred the wand around Kurt’s stomach before focusing on a single spot.

“Okay the C to R length is around 3.5 inches; P.L.A.C is not low lying, good position, healthy blood supply, FHB at 160 BPM and a good amount of fluid.” Ariadne explained, as she removed the wand.

“Now I watch a lot of Grey’s Anatomy but I have no idea what you just said.” Kurt said, trying to make light of the situation but actually scared out of his mind.

“Right, well um, the test did confirm our suspicions.” Ariadne said, as she filled in a form the nurse handed her.

“Which are?” David asked, sounding a little too desperate.

“This might be easier to explain if I tell you what department of the hospital I work for.” She said, looking straight into Kurt’s blue eyes. “I am the on call doctor from the OB/GYN section of the hospital.”

“OB/GYN? Like babies? Like pregnancy?” Kurt asked, still confused.

“Yes,” Ariadne said, as she turned the screen of the ultrasound to face the three boys. It was blurry and looked a little like an alien but it was there, the basic outline of a baby. “And with the measurements taken I would guess you are about 13 weeks along.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Kurt said, as he clasped his hand over his mouth.  Blaine acted quickly and thrust a plastic container under Kurt’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” The nurse asked Dave who was standing beside Kurt. The jock had turned stark white; his eyes were wide and he had started to perspire.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just-” the jock rubbed his head. “I just... Kurt there are things you don’t know about me. My…I……I-” dark spots began to form in front of his eyes before the room turned dark. The last thing David remembered was hitting the floor.

 

“David…..” Dave struggled to open his eyes.

“David? Can you hear me?” The boy knew the voice, that sweet, caring voice.

“Please wake up.” Someone was gently patting him on the cheek; he could also feel someone giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“muuunnnnph” He groaned, as he looked up to see Kurt’s caring eyes filled with worry looking back at him. David looked around to see that he was on a hospital floor, his head in Kurt’s lap and the smaller boy hanging onto his hand tightly.

“I’ll get the doctor,” The nurse said, as she ran out of the room.

“Look who’s up! Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Blaine said from another corner.

“Blaine, shush; David are you okay?” Kurt asked, as he swept some of his hair out of his face.

“Hmmmm, Kurt,” Dave said, as he sat up slowly, then he remembered what he was doing on the floor. Kurt was pregnant. “Kurt.” Dave protectively grabbed his shoulders. “Why are you on the floor? We need to get you up and onto a bed.” He said, as he scrambled to his feet and tried to help Kurt off the floor.

“Okay, okay, okay, sit down. Now where is the doctor?” David said, as he put Kurt on the bed and looked around seeming frightened.

“She is talking to Burt and Carole. David what has gotten into you?” Blaine asked, moving closer to Kurt.

“And what did you mean I don’t know things about you?” Kurt piped in.

“I just…..” He scratched his head. “I just don’t think I can do this again.”

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in confusion before a middle aged man came in to examine David. Once he had been cleared Kurt walked over to the bed David was now sitting on and bumped him with his shoulder.

“Spill,” Kurt smiled.

“Where’s Blaine?” Dave asked, noticing that the curly haired boy wasn’t hovering over Kurt like usual.

Kurt shrugged. “The doctor asked him to step in with Dad and Carole.”

Dave nodded as the two sat in silence.

“I’m waiting,” Kurt laughed, as he re-adjusted himself against the headboard of the bed.

“Be careful,” Dave said, as he saw Kurt trying to move.

“Jeez David, I am pregnant not dying.”

That is when Kurt knew something was wrong, why the doctor had wanted to talk to his parents and Blaine without him. The look Dave gave Kurt was one of pure terror.

“Did you ever wonder why I was so in the closet?” Dave asked, as he lay next to Kurt.

Kurt turned his head to look at Dave and nodded.

“My cousin was a carrier.” He sighed. “I was about seven when it happened, my cousin Derrick and I were really close. He would always take me to lunch or shopping and stuff on weekends. Then I remember one day he told me that we couldn’t go out anymore, I could still come over to his house whenever I wanted and we could hang out, we just couldn’t leave the house.”

Dave leaned back further as he continued to reminisce. “I think he was about six or seven months along when it happened. I was young so it is a little fuzzy but we were playing Monopoly on the floor, Derrick with his legs crossed and one hand protectively over his stomach. I remember him wincing or moving every so often but he just told me it was his back. We played for another half hour before he doubled over and yelled. He-he told me to call an ambulance, so I did. By th-the time I came back there was blood, just so much blood. I stayed with him for forty minutes, forty minutes it took them to get there. I waited, holding his hand with his head in my lap as he bled to death in front of my eyes.” Dave sniffled.

“It was something called a placental abruption and neither the baby nor Derrick made it. I kept telling him to squeeze my hand every minute but one time he didn’t, his whole body just turned limp in my arms. I just don’t think I can do that again.” The jock muttered.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment before noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks. “David.” He said quietly as he put and arm around his shoulders. “Come here,” he said, trying to pull the much heavier boy closer to him. “Come on,” Kurt coerced, pulling him a little more. Dave finally caved and leaned over to Kurt who hugged him.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. “About your cousin, I’m sorry that this has to bring up some bad memories.”

Dave jerked away, “You don’t get it, do you?” he asked, sounding a little too harsh.

“Get what?” Kurt said, crossing his arms.

“Look, look over to the interview room.” Dave said, pointing to the little room to the side where he could see Burt pulling Carole in closer to him, it was obvious she was crying and Blaine had his hand covering his mouth.

“Why is Carole crying?” Kurt asked, before his eyes landed on Blaine who looked like he was going to be sick. “What is happening?” Kurt asked, looking a little more scared then before.

“What happened with Derrick was not unusual.” Dave cried, as he leapt off the bed.

“What?” Kurt said, still confused as he followed Dave out into the corridor.

“Male pregnancies are life threatening, Kurt!” David yelled. “It is not just like a woman, this could kill you! Most grown men who are strong and well built are at risk let alone a teenager.”

The doctor, Burt, Carole and Blaine all ran out at the office to see what the commotion was.

“What is going on?” Burt yelled, as Blaine rushed to Kurt’s side.

“Tell me it’s not true, Blaine. Tell me he is kidding please.” Kurt cried. Blaine pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s okay love, it’s okay.” Blaine said, trying to calm the now sobbing boy down. “We’ll figure something out.”

“David what happened?” Carole asked the terrified looking boy.

“I can’t do this again.” He said, before running out of the room.

“David!” Kurt yelled after him, as Blaine pulled him to the bed.

“I am sorry Kurt,” He cried. “But I love you too much to watch you die.”

Of course three days later the jock had appeared on the Hummel doorstep to make sure his friend was okay. It was a tug-of-war with David, on the one hand, Kurt was his best friend and he loved spending time with him. On the other hand, seeing him everyday was tough.  He continued to see Kurt everyday. He would bring Kurt his homework, talk about school, help him with all of his classes and just keep him company until Blaine got there from Dalton. The doctor had advised Kurt to use McKinley’s home education program so he didn’t have to brave the halls or crowds, and Burt had practically insisted. David and Mercedes were his homework buddies and so was Finn when he remembered his own homework.

Kurt loved having David over. He really just enjoyed any company that wasn’t his dad or Carole hovering over him and asking every seven minutes if he was feeling okay or if he needed anything to eat. It was cute for the first few weeks but being constantly hovered over began to get on Kurt’s nerves and Dave was his stress relief, as long as Blaine wasn’t there as well.

If David was Kurt’s stress relief then Blaine was his crutch. He took Kurt to all of his appointments, catered to all of his weird cravings, listened to all his problems and rubbed his feet and back without being asked. The only times Blaine was not at the Hummel household was when he was at school (only because Burt and Carole forced him out the door) and the one time a week he went home to visit his parents (once again forced by Burt and Carole). He would only be gone for a maximum of six hours at a time; he couldn’t bear to leave Kurt’s side.

The only issue was when Blaine and David were together. It was as if Blaine couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as Dave. The two of them would butt heads at any opportunity through every milestone of Kurt’s pregnancy.

 

_14 Weeks_

David leaned against the doorframe of Kurt’s room as he watched the younger boy typing on his laptop. He knocked softly on the door before smiling at his friend.

“Well, look who passed their first trimester?” David laughed.

Kurt looked a little confused before he turned around to reach his little pregnancy calendar Blaine and the doctor had made up.

“Hey, you’re right.” He smiled. “How did you know that?” Kurt laughed.

David whipped out his iPhone. “Pregnancy calculator app, it vibrated at midnight to tell me.” The older boy laughed as he handed Kurt the phone and sat next to him on the bed. David looked over to Kurt’s computer and spotted the beginning of Kurt’s _Romeo and Juliet_ essay for school.

“ _Romeo and Juliet,_ hey? I remember the essay from last year. I think I still actually own a copy of the play on DVD.” David said. “I could bring it over and help you if you like?” He asked, as Kurt gave him his phone back.

“You do?” Kurt said, sounding excited. “Oh, God that would be amazing. I mean, I love the Baz Luhrmann movie version but all of the Shakespearian English is doing my head in.”

“The trick is not to listen to what they are saying.”

“Oh, trust me I have got that down to a fine art.” Kurt laughed.

Both boys laughed as Blaine appeared in the doorway with a large bunch of roses and a heart shaped box of candy.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine said, as he sat on the other side of Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy first trimester baby,” He smiled as he gave Kurt another kiss.

“Aw, Blaine,” Kurt gushed. “They’re beautiful,”

“And I don’t have any exams today so I have the whole day off. I was thinking ice-cream, movies and then a late lunch.” He said, smiling at Kurt.

“Sounds amazing, but this _Romeo and Juliet_ thing is due in two days.” The paler boy frowned.

“Nah, I can fix that.” Dave smiled. “I’ll come over at about five and we can watch the play and I’ll help you with your essay while Blaine has dinner with his parents. It is a Wednesday, Blaine.” The jock said, sounding a little condescending.

“So it is, David. Glad to know that at the age of 18 you know the days of the week.” Blaine shot back.

“Yeah, and I didn’t have to go to private school to know it either.” David retaliated.

“Okay, down boys! Blaine let’s go -  I am starving. David, I will see you tonight.” Kurt sighed. “God, it is like dealing with two-year-olds.” He said rolling his eyes as Blaine led him out of the room.

“Well, it is good practice then.” David yelled after them.

Kurt laughed. “Oh, and change the baby’s name on your calculator thingy.”

“Why?” The boy laughed as he put on his varsity jacket.

“Because I do not want my baby to be called nugget,” Kurt laughed as did Blaine and David.

“Nugget is kind of cute.” Blaine said, kissing Kurt again as they went out the front door.

 

_18 Weeks_

“Come on Kurt, finals are in two days you have to study.” David said, as he brought in Kurt’s banana and bacon sandwich.

“Study after food.” Kurt said, before biting into the sandwich and moaning with pleasure. “Oh, God this is good. Dave you are a lifesaver. Who ever would have thought that banana and bacon would be a good combination?”

David laughed. “It’s not the banana and bacon you’re craving. Your body needs the potassium and the sodium.”

“Well potassium me up because this is orgasmic.”

“You know what else is orgasmic?” David asked, as Kurt finished the last few bites of his sandwich. “Calculus.”

Kurt pouted as Dave dropped a rather large textbook onto the table next to him.

“Come on, you said food then study.” Dave said, as he got out his own chemistry notes.

Kurt sighed loudly before opening up to one of the flagged chapters. They only studied for around five minutes before Kurt became restless.

“David, this is boring and I am getting a headache.” Kurt whined.

“I swear this pregnancy gives you the attention span of a five-year-old. You used to be the one kicking my butt to study.” David laughed. “Okay, I will make you a deal, if you study for fifteen minutes straight we can do what ever you want until Blaine gets back.”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically before burying his head back into his book. David returned back to his notes only to be interrupted two minutes later.

“Oh, my God!” Kurt gasped, as he dropped his books on the floor and his hands flew to his stomach.

“Kurt, it has only been like two minutes.” David sighed.

“No, no, no, no not that. It’s nugget.” Kurt said, turning to face the jock.

“What!” David said, as he threw his notes away, shoved the table out of the way and was kneeling in front of Kurt within ten seconds. David grabbed one of Kurt’s hands and gave it a squeeze and he stared at the other boy for answers.

“What? What is it? Pain? Cramping?” He asked rapidly.

“No I-” Kurt looked at his stomach again. “I think he just moved.” The boy grinned.

Kurt pulled the hand the David was holding and rested it on the side of his belly. David let out a relieved sigh and wiped his brow before smiling back at Kurt who was trying to get the older boy’s hand in the right spot for him to feel the baby move.

“He moved?” Dave sighed again.

“Yeah. Ca-can you feel it?” Kurt beamed.

Dave shook his head. Kurt frowned a little before lifting up his shirt and grabbing both of David’s hands and putting them on his bare skin.

“Anything?” He asked hopefully.

Dave put one hand on either side of Kurt’s stomach and rested his cheek right in the center.

“You know, sometimes I forget why I’m here.” David said quietly, not moving from his position. “Sometimes I just think that we are hanging out. I forget about this little one who right now is being as stubborn as you.” David and Kurt both laughed. “But I do forget. I forget that I am here just in case. And I forget the possibility of losing you if this doesn’t go well.” He said solemnly.

“Hey, none of that,” Kurt smiled. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” Dave mumbled.

“Yes, I do. And I am always right.” Kurt beamed and David looked up at him and smiled.

 

_22 Weeks_

_“Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up” 

Blaine sang to Kurt’s stomach with his hands either side.

“Blaine, you are riling him up.” Kurt said, rubbing his stomach as the baby did a back flip.

“That’s the point. Hey, you in there,” Blaine said, rubbing Kurt’s stomach. “Kick daddy’s hand, would you.”

“I think he is going to sleep Blaine.” Kurt said while yawning.

“Hmmmm I’ll have to break out the big guns.” Blaine smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes. Ever since the baby had moved four weeks ago, Blaine had been trying to feel it. Unless he was at school he had his hands permanently clasped to Kurt’s belly.

 _“We're no strangers to love_  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand”

Blaine sang loudly.

“Really, Blaine?” Kurt questioned, before the baby rolled over and kicked his ribs. “Well, he is awake now.” Kurt said, rubbing the sore spot.

“That means it’s working.” Blaine laughed as he continued to sing.  
  
 _“Never gonna give you up_  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you”

“Ow!” Kurt cried, as the baby turned over and gave Blaine’s left hand a forceful kick.

“Oh! Yes!” Blaine cried, as he jumped off the bed and began to do a happy dance. “I am the baby whisperer!” He said, dancing around the room. “No human in their right mind can handle the ‘Rick Roll’.” Blaine rushed back over to Kurt’s side and began to talk to his stomach again. “Sorry baby, I know that was mean but you kicked. You actually kicked.” He beamed. “He kicked Kurt.” Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips before kissing his belly again. “He actually kicked did you feel that?”

Kurt rolled his eyes even though he did love how adorable Blaine was being. “Yes, I felt it Blaine, he kicked through my skin.” Kurt laughed as Blaine kissed him again.

The curly haired boy rested his chin against Kurt’s chest and looked up at him in awe. “I am going to marry you one day.” Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed before smiled down at his boyfriend. “How about we try and survive High School and the baby first? I think the pregnancy is affecting your hormones more then mine.”

“Not hormones. I just know that I am going to marry you.” Blaine said kissing him again.

 

 

_26 Weeks_

“Kurt, are you sure you’re okay to be doing this today?” Blaine asked, kissing his hand.

“It is three exams Blaine, not a marathon. I will only be gone for six or seven hours at the most.” Kurt sighed, as he looked over his notes again.

“Yeah but last night-”

“They were Braxton Hicks.” Kurt interrupted. “I’m fine. I will be sitting in air-conditioned classrooms.”

“But the stress-“

“Blaine!” Kurt said sharply. “These are my final exams for senior year, I have to go!” He stood up and grabbed his bag off the bed and stormed down the stairs. Kurt smiled as he saw David waiting for him at the bottom of the stair case with a banana in one hand and keys in the other.

“Hey, David!” Kurt said, and hugged him before heading for the front door.

“Big day back at school, hey?” He chuckled. “I brought brain food for you and nugget.” He said, handing Kurt the banana.

“You’re so thoughtful, thank you.” He smiled before shooting Blaine, who was running down the staircase after him, a disapproving look. Kurt climbed into the passenger side of David’s truck and fastened his seatbelt under his expanding stomach.

“Karofsky!” Blaine yelled after the jock.

“What is it, Anderson?” David said, shutting his door and walking closer to Blaine.

“Can you just keep an eye on him today?” Blaine asked nicely, but sounded forced.

“No, I figured I would watch the floor instead.” Dave shot back.

“I am serious.” Blaine growled, as he pulled Dave further away from the car and away from Kurt’s earshot. “Look. He was having pains last night. I am pretty sure they were just Braxton Hicks, but the stress-”

“What, you’re a doctor now?” The taller boy said smugly.

“Just shut-up for five seconds.” Blaine sighed. “Can you just use your eyes to keep an eye on him today? I don’t need him collapsing in the boy’s bathroom or bleeding to death because _someone_ wasn’t watching.” The smaller boy yelled putting emphasis on the word ‘someone’.

Karofsky pushed Blaine’s shoulders. “You have something to say Anderson, say it!” he yelled, pushing him again.

“Yeah I do. Keep your focus so someone doesn’t die this time.” Blaine bellowed, as Burt and Kurt ran toward the feuding boys.

“Blaine! David! Stop it!” Kurt yelled, as he ran towards them.

“Stop this.” Burt said, prying the two apart before all three men turn to see Kurt panting next to them with one hand resting on his stomach. He was looking between David and Blaine. He looked disappointed.

“You ca-cannot k-keep doing this.” He breathed heavily. “I love you both but you are killing me with this fighting.”

“Sorry,” Both boys mumbled, as Kurt grabbed David’s sleeve and began to tug him towards the truck.

“Come on you, we have exams. Bye Blaine, I love and you and yes, I will be careful.” He smiled as he blew Blaine a kiss.

“You ready?” David asked, as he buckled himself in.

“For school, yes, but for the exams, no.” Kurt laughed.

As the pair pulled into the student car park David was getting a little more anxious, it was the biggest crowd Kurt had been in months. The fact that Kurt was now showing made David even more nervous.

“Okay.” David sighed. “Now when we walk in you need to be behind me. I want you to wait for me at the end of each exam and I mean wait in the room. I really don’t want you wandering the halls without me.”

“Yes sir,” Kurt said, as he saluted David.

“Now I talked to all your exam proctors and they are letting you bring food and water in. I have packed three snack bags, one for each exam. Plus water bottles for each and here.” Dave handed him a small black plastic thing.

“What is it?” Kurt asked, looking confused.

“It’s a baby beeper.” David smiled. “I have one and I have one for Blaine as well, I just didn’t get the chance to give it to him yet. You clip it to your pants and you press this little button on the side to page us. The one on the left is a help beep and the one on the right is an emergency alarm.” David said, as he pointed to the beeper on his belt.

“Wow! Thank you, David.” Kurt said, as he clipped it to his pants.

“Alright, you ready?” Dave said, as he opened his door, threw both his and Kurt’s bag over his shoulder and walked over to open Kurt’s door.  Kurt rolled his eyes.

As soon as David and Kurt walked towards the building they heard a loud screech coming towards them.

“Kurt!” Mercedes yelled, as she ran towards the pair with Rachel and Quinn following behind.

Mercedes pulled him into a tight hug.

“Mercedes, I just saw you last week.” Kurt laughed.

“Yes, but you’re at school.” She said, squeezing him extra tight causing Kurt to wince.

Dave placed a hand on her shoulder. “Mercedes, not so tight,”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mercedes said, dropping him instantly. “Don’t want to go squishing my Goddaughter now.” She laughed.

“I still think it will be a boy.” Quinn added, before the bell rang.

“Kurt, exam time. Sorry ladies, I have to take him now.” Dave said, as he escorted Kurt towards his exam room.

“Okay here is your pencil case, water bottle, snack bag, banana and you have your beeper.” He said, as Kurt sat down and he put all the supplies on his desk.

“Thank you, David.” Kurt smiled.

“Alright, I’ll see you in two hours. Good luck and beep me if you need me.” He smiled before running out of the classroom with another smile.

 

_30 Weeks_

“Hey David, how are you doing?” Burt smiled as he sat down and offered Dave a seat.

“Good, excited for the break. That is actually why I am here.” He smiled. “I would like to take Kurt and Blaine to my parents’ cabin for a week during the spring break.”

Burt furrowed his brow.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking. The cabin is completely furnished with air-conditioning and a back-up generator, we both have baby beepers and I have one for you and the hospital is only a two hour drive away.” David explained.

“Wow, someone has thought this through.” Burt laughed. “My only question is, why? Why do you want to take Kurt out to your cabin?”

“Well, I figured that these are his last few months of freedom before nugget gets here.”

“Hmph, nugget.” Burt laughed at the nickname the baby had been christened with.

“If we go to the cabin we can sit by the lake, relax and he can just enjoy himself for a week or so.” He smiled.

“Well, you have my blessing. Now all you have to do is get Blaine to go along with it and that will be no easy task.”

“Nah, I’m sure I can convince him to let me take Kurt out.” He boasted.

“Take me out where?” Kurt said, as he walked down the stairs and stood in-between David and his father.

“Um, I was just planning a little mini-holiday up to my parents’ cabin for the three of us sometime during the break.”

“Okay, sounds fun but you will have trouble trying to convince Blaine.” Kurt beamed.

“Well, since he and I are such good friends and get along all the time it should be no trouble.” David said sarcastically, causing the other two to laugh.

“I wish you all the best of luck.” Kurt said, before turning his head, balling up his fists, scrunching up his face and whining loudly.

“What?” David said, as he wrapped an arm around his waist immediately while Burt took his son by the arm. “W-what, what, what?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Kurt said way too quickly. David looked at him apprehensively before tightening his grasp. “I’m fine.” Kurt stressed.

David pulled him gently by the waist. “Come on, let’s just sit down.” He said, while gingerly leading Kurt to the sofa.

“Please, I’m fine. It was just a little twinge or something.” Kurt said, while pulling a pillow out from behind his back.

“What are you doing downstairs anyway? Didn’t Dr. Crane tell you not to go up and down the stairs too much?” David worried, as he sat next to Kurt.

“David, I was bored to tears in that room and besides I heard my name and figured I would see what the fuss was about.” Kurt said, stretching his neck as Blaine walked through the front door. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey baby, Burt and David.” Blaine said, smiling. “Babe what are you doing downstairs? I thought the doctor said you were not to go up and down the stairs too much.” he said, kissing Kurt’s hand.

Burt let out a little chuckle causing the other three boys to look at him.

“Sorry. It’s just Blaine and David are so similar.” He laughed. This caused the two boys in question to look at each other in confusion.

“That is why you butt heads so often, you know? Because you are so alike.” He laughed as he walked out of the room leaving three speechless boys.

 

_34 Weeks_

David pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson driveway with a loud honk. He got out of the driver’s seat and slammed the door before going into to get Kurt and Blaine for their mini-holiday. It may have taken two weeks of convincing and a deal that the couple would get the bed while David gets the pull out (even though that was always the plan, he never would have made his pregnant friend sleep on a pull-out or air-mattress) and three calls to the nearest hospital to let them know they would be in the area.  Now they were ready to leave.

“Heave-ho,” Blaine yelled, as he ran past David with three bags in each hand and started to load them into the back of David’s car. David went into the house where Carole and Burt were hugging Kurt goodbye and giving him the last few words of advice and hugging him again.

“I am taking him for four days, not eternity.” David laughed as he gave Burt all of their contact details plus directions.

Kurt turned to him and mouthed the words ‘help me’ as Carole hugged him again.

“Oh, would you look at the time. We really have to get going if we want to be there by sundown.” David said, as he tried to tug Kurt away from the family.

Kurt sat down in the back of David’s car and let out a loud sigh. “God. I swear since becoming a couch potato Carole and my Dad will not leave me alone.”

“They love you and care about you.” Blaine said, kissing his hand.

“Yes, and you are just as bad. But I love you for it.” Kurt laughed as he sat back and enjoyed the car ride.

In just under three and a half hours the three had arrived at the cabin. Kurt had slept most of the way except for the few moments he would fidget to get more comfortable.

“Wow, Dave. You weren’t lying. This place is amazing.” Kurt said, as he looked over the pristine lake and at the quaint but beautiful cabin.

“It’s no mansion in the Hamptons, but it’s nice.” Blaine commented, as he carried in the bags.

David just rolled his eyes and watched as Kurt elbowed the curly-haired boy in the ribs and said something about being polite.

After everyone got settled down David made a simple salad with chicken for lunch. As the three sat down to eat Kurt adjusted himself in the chair a few times trying to get comfortable and picked at his food.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, noticing Kurt’s lack of appetite.

“I’m just tired and stiff from the drive and not really hungry. I think I’m going to lie down.” Kurt said, as he lifted himself of the chair and waddled up to the master bedroom.

“Night, Kurt. Yell if you need anything.” David smiled.

“Bye, baby. Be up in a short while.” Blaine said, blowing a kiss as Kurt disappeared from earshot.

“Probably should have pulled over for a stretch on the drive up.” Dave muttered, as he tried to force conversation with Blaine.

“Probably, but it could just be the bad furnishing in your car or perhaps these crippling chairs.” Blaine started.

“Well, we could have taken your Porsche, Blaine, but I doubt there is any trunk space at all. Besides, men with expensive cars are usually just compensating for other things.” Dave retorted.

“Meaning...”

“Well, your fancy car is just making up for the fact that you don’t have a human soul, or the fact that you have to stand onto a phonebook to get onto a rollercoaster.” David spat out, as he cleared the table.

“This coming from Mr. Homophobe 2011,” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt could hear the fight from his bedroom so he just grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head in an effort to dim the noise. It was then that his back pain returned. He didn’t let Blaine or David know, but last night and the entire drive up his back had been killing him. Kurt just assumed they were Braxton Hicks and ignored it.

“Okay, fine, I may have been a bully but as least I didn’t serenade my crush in front of the boy who was in love with me and I sure as hell didn’t make-out with a girl when I was drunk.”

Blaine looked at him surprised.

“Oh, yeah. I know. I know everything. Kurt trusts me.” He spat back.

Kurt rolled back over. This time the pain was not just in his back, it was like a really low cramp. _That was new._ Kurt thought to himself.

“Trusts you to slam him into a locker.”

“That was more than a year ago. I am a different person now.”

“Tell that to Kurt’s old bruises.” Blaine spat, as he moved into the living room.

“Okay, I’ll tell that to his old bruises if you tell it to his old broken heart.” Dave grumbled.

The pain had now died off and Kurt just assumed it was another twinge. Kurt then found himself breathing deeper, because the pain he had just had was different than the others. It had hurt, not just uncomfortably but painfully. A crease appeared between his brows as he rubbed his stomach.

“Sorry, just remind me again who left him standing in the middle of his junior prom after _somebody_ ran because _somebody_ was too cowardly to deal with his sexuality.” Blaine teased.

“That would be me, Mr. steals-the lead-for-the-musical-and-every-solo-ever!” David replied.

“Can’t help the talent.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine’s answer as he rolled over again and listened to the sound of doors slamming and people trying to make it sound like they were busy before he fell asleep.

It took a particularly nasty pain to wake Kurt from his slumber. The pale boy sat up in bed quickly with a gasp before he leant over his stomach with a groan. As he sat up in bed he accidently knocked over the lamp beside the bed. Kurt could hear David dropping the axe he was using to chop wood and Blaine dropping something in the kitchen that clattered before he could hear both sets of footsteps running towards his room. Both boys appeared in his doorway at the same time looking a little winded.

“Kurt? Are you okay?” David asked, noticing his pale complexion.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Blaine said, kneeling beside the bed as he grabbed one of Kurt’s hands and squeezed it.

“Nothing,” he said, putting on a fake smile. “I think I just had a nightmare or something.”

David didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Kurt smiled at first but then his face scrunched up in pain. He squeezed Blaine’s hand a little harder as he let a tight breath out through his lips. As soon as the pain subsided Kurt opened his eyes to see two very worried sets of eyes staring back at him.

“Whoa, would the two of you not look at me like that.” Kurt said, sounding a little angry. He twisted himself so his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed.

Dave went to speak but was cut off by Kurt putting his finger up. “David, it is not what you think. It’s just gas pains or something.” Kurt braced himself as he tried to get up.  He stood up for two seconds before falling back to the bed after becoming lightheaded.

Kurt looked a little nauseous before rubbing his forehead. “I don’t feel good.”

“Baby, you don’t look good.” Blaine said, kissing his hand.

“Kurt, can you tell us what’s wrong?” David asked, sitting next to him.

“David, why don’t you just leave, you’re not his boyfriend. You’re not the father. You’re not his brother. You’re nothing! Just go chop more wood or something.”

“You got him into this situation, Anderson. What, they never taught you about protection at Dalton?” The football player sneered back.

“Jealous, are we?” Blaine said, as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned.

“What? Jealous? You’re endangering someone’s life over a twenty-five cent condom.” Dave said, standing as well.

“David,” Kurt tried again, as he gripped onto the sheets tighter.

“No, jealous of the fact that I have him.” Blaine said, pointing to his chest

“B-Blaine,” The pale boy said meekly.

“You don’t have anyone. Kurt is not a possession.” David spat back.

“Dave,” Kurt said, his face showing signs of pain.

“Yes, well, at the end of the day I am the one he comes home to, the one who is waiting for him in his bed.”

“Blaine.” Kurt moaned again, as he squeezed Blaine’s hand to try to get his attention. He bent over again and began to breathe heavily. As Kurt let out the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding he put a shaking hand to his stomach. He also didn’t notice David’s hand alongside his.

“Blaine, get the car started.” David instructed, as his wide eyes met Kurt’s worried gaze. “Kurt, how long has this been going on?” David asked, his voice shaking.

Kurt and David ignored Blaine’s frantic questions as David looked at Kurt, begging him for an answer.

“It has only been this bad for a few hours,” Kurt said, meekly “But at least a day.” Kurt said, sounding a little guilty and feeling guilty when he saw the look on David’s face.

“What is going on?” Blaine yelled, feeling as though he was missing something.

“Blaine.” David turned to face him. “Go and start the car.” He said, slowly and calmly trying not to upset Kurt.

Blaine looked between David and Kurt in confusion.

“Go!” David yelled. Blaine ran from the room and out into the hall.

“Okay, um.” Dave rubbed his forehead. “Okay ,we need to get you to the car. Can you walk?” he said, sitting next to Kurt before getting up again quickly.

“Yeah. I think so.” Kurt said, as Dave held his hand to help him up. Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist for support as they slowly began to walk out of the room.

They had only made it a few steps when Kurt doubled over again with a loud groan.

“Never mind,” David said, as he swept Kurt into his arms, cradled him close to his chest and began to walk slowly towards the car.

Blaine had the engine running as David brought Kurt out. “David, what is going on?” Blaine asked, noticing that the older boy was instructing Kurt to breathe.

“He is having contractions.” David stated plainly. “We need to get to the hospital.”

Blaine went stark white for a moment before hearing Dave yelling at him. “Blaine! Get in the front and drive.”

“Wait, shouldn’t I be in the back with him. He is my boyfriend and I am the father.” Blaine stated.

“Do you know how to palpate contractions? Do you know how to feel for the intensity of contractions? Do you know how to help someone breathe through contractions?” David asked, as he leaned against the car door.

“Well, no.”

“Well, lucky I do. Now can you please open the door, go and get the navy blue backpack out of the hall closet and then get in the front and drive to the hospital, it’s already in the GPS.” Dave ordered, as he moved aside to let Blaine open the door. As Blaine ran back into the house, David gingerly placed the boy in the backseat before running around to the other side and helping Kurt to make himself more comfortable.

“Okay, you need to lie on your left side.” Dave said, as he helped Kurt scoot up so his head was in David’s lap.

Blaine ran back to the car and handed David has bag before jumping into the front seat and starting the car.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Blaine muttered, once he was on the highway.

“Stop!” Kurt yelled. “Stop, stop, stop!” he said, looking up at David.

Blaine pulled the car over and quickly turned around.

“I’m wet.” Kurt said, looking a little paler. “I think my water broke.” Kurt said, as he looked down at his now soaked pants. “Oh God,” he moaned, as another contraction shot through his body.

“Okay, that is the third one in twenty minutes and we have only been driving twenty minutes. Blaine, turn around.” David said, as he handed Kurt a towel out of his blue bag.

“Turn around?” Blaine questioned.

“Yeah, we are still an hour and a half away from the hospital and I don’t want to risk it, especially now that his waters have broken. I will call an ambulance and they can meet us at the cabin and transport Kurt safely from there. Okay?” He asked Kurt who nodded meekly.

“Okay, going,” Blaine said, doing a rapid U-Turn and speeding back down the highway.

“Blaine, hurry.” Kurt said, as he tried to breathe through another contraction.

“Almost there, sweetie,” Blaine said, stepping on the gas as David passed the information onto the paramedics.

“Alright, they told us they will be here in about an hour.” David said, as he gave Kurt’s leg a squeeze. “I’m so sorry, Kurt.” He pleaded.

“Why? David, this is not your fault.” Kurt said, relaxing a little.

“Yes, but if it hadn’t been for me you would be at home.” Dave said, lowering his head.

“Dave.” Kurt said. “David, look at me.” Kurt stressed. “This. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” Kurt said, while squeezing his hand. “The baby has my epic timing.” Kurt laughed a little.

“About five minutes away.”  Blaine announced, as they turned down the small dirt path.

“Oh, good. We can get you out of those wet clothes.” David said to Kurt, trying to cheer him up but the pale boy had a crease appearing between his brows.

“Again?” David asked. Kurt nodded as he squeezed Dave’s hand. “So soon? Blaine, nugget is as stubborn as you.”

“Hardy Har Har.” Blaine said back, he knew David was just trying to keep Kurt’s mind off the pain.

As they pulled into the driveway the contraction had subsided and David was helping Kurt to sit up. “Easy, easy.” He instructed, as Kurt sat up.

“Alright.” Blaine said, as he stopped the car so Kurt’s door was the closest to the front door.

“Ew, I am saturated.” Kurt whined, as Blaine opened his door.

“Come on, we’ll get you into some dry clothes and wait for the ambulance.” Blaine said, helping Kurt out of the car.

“You got him, Blaine?” David asked, as he grabbed his bag.

“Yeah, I think so.” Blaine said, supporting his boyfriend’s weight. “Do you want to grab his other side just in case?”

“Sure.” David said, as he grabbed Kurt other side and helped him walk into the house.

Once the boys got Kurt seated on the sofa-bed Blaine went to get him some more clothes while David unpacked his bag.

“Jeez, Dave what is that stuff.” Kurt said, as he saw the array of objects now splayed across the coffee table.

“It is my “just in case” bag.”  He laughed. “I asked Dr. Crane to make me a list of everything I would need if we were stuck somewhere or there was a power outage or any other crazy situation that I imagined.”

“I think you need to lay off the daytime TV, all that ‘Bold and the Beautiful’ has gone to your head.” Kurt laughed, as did David.

“Okay. I’m all set.” Dave said, as he set the bulb syringe down.

“Hey, I meant to ask you. How is it you know how to palpate contractions and all that other junk.” Kurt said, as he played with the bulb syringe.

“I took an emergency birthing class.” David laughed, as he placed some conducting gel on the wand of a Doppler.

“You have a Doppler?” Blaine asked, as he walked back into the living room with a pair of Kurt’s yoga pants.

“Um, yeah I borrowed it for a few days.” David explained. “Alright, changed then examination yeah?” Dave asked, as Kurt nodded.

“Okay upsy-daisy.” Blaine said, as he held out his hands for Kurt to hold onto.

“Wait a second.” Kurt said, as he moaned a little as he bent foreword.

Dave looked at his watch before looking back up at Blaine. Blaine mouthed the words, ‘ _how far apart?_ ’

Dave looked at his watch again and mouthed back, ‘ _five minutes._ ’

Blaine’s eyes grew wide.

“Okay, I think it’s gone.” Kurt breathed, as Blaine and David wiped the terrified looks off their faces.

“That’s good baby.” Blaine said, kissing his hand. “Change of pants time? No one wants to be sitting around in wet pants for hours waiting for an ambulance.” He asked.

“Never thought I would hear you say that until after the baby was born,” Kurt giggled, as David and Blaine helped him off the couch.

Once Kurt had changed his pants and was lying comfortably on the sofa, Dave picked up his Doppler.

“Now, I have only done this like twice and both times were on mannequin so I’m not sure how well this is going to work.” David explained, as he took off his watch and put in on the table so he could see it.

“Now, ummmmm” Dave turned the little machine on and placed it to Kurt’s pale skin where he had been told to look for the baby’s heartbeat during labour. At first there was just a whooshing sound then David picked up a slow and steady heartbeat. “Well, that’s you. I think I am getting placenta.” Dave manoeuvred the wand a little more and placed it at a different angle. He pushed the Doppler in a little harder and a loud, fast and steady heartbeat filled the room. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have nugget.” David beamed, as the three of them listened to the heartbeat.

“Um, Dave, there are only boys in this room.” Kurt laughed.

“Nugget could be a girl. You never did find out.” Dave said, as he continued to count the beats carefully. After a minute David took the Doppler off. “One hundred and forty beats per minute, perfectly normal. Now there are a few things we can do to try and stop or slow things down. One is for you just to stay perfectly still and lie on your left side. You can try a warm bath with Epsom salts. Then we also have to keep you hydrated, so plenty of water. Also, one book I read suggested alcohol but I don’t have any that isn’t for medicinal purposes so I think we can give it a miss.”

“Jeez, Dave, did you read the book or study it?” Blaine laughed.

“Bit of both” He and Blaine both laughed before they both noticed that Kurt wasn’t laughing. The pale boy had his hands squeezing the blanket to the point that his knuckles were turning white.

“Oh, and I forgot to mention breathing. It is better to breathe through the contractions than to hold your breath. So, deep breath in,” David said, as he breathed with Kurt. “And, deep breath out.” He said, as he held Kurt’s hands to help him focus. “Good, that’s great.” He smiled as did Kurt even though his face was turning red and sweat matted on his forehead.

“Okay,” Dave said, as he gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “Blaine is going to breathe with you for a second, alright?” He smiled as he handed Blaine Kurt’s hands and the other boy began to breathe with him. David jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen; he pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a tea towel before running back into the room where Kurt was already breathing easier.

“That’s better. Since it is the middle of summer my plan is to get all the fans out, pull out the sofa bed and get you lying down and cool.” Dave said, as he sat back down next to Kurt and placed the ice pack on his forehead. “Blaine, there are about five portable fans in the cupboard over there. Would you like to start bringing them over?”

Kurt lay back on to the couch as David held his hand. “Don’t get too comfy there. We are going to have to move you in a minute.” Dave smiled as Kurt looked up at him.

“How is it you always know what will make me feel better?” Kurt asked, as he leant into Dave’s side.

“Probably the thirty seven books I read on pregnancy.” He laughed.

Thirty minutes later there was still no ambulance and things were progressing fast. Kurt’s contractions were now two to three minutes apart, he was sweating, uncomfortable and terrified. David was sitting behind him rubbing his back, putting the ice pack to his head and helping him breathe while Blaine alternated between fanning Kurt, feeding him ice-chips and abusing the ambulance dispatcher.

“Where is the bloody ambulance?” Kurt yelled, as he squeezed David’s hand.

“Coming, I promise.” Dave said, as he put the ice pack back on to Kurt’s forehead and tried to calm him back down.

“This is stupid -  I have called eight times!” Blaine yelled. “What do you mean the ambulance crashed? It is a freakin’ ambulance! They don’t crash! Well, where is the replacement? Do you understand that this is a preterm, high risk, male pregnancy? Not classified as an emergency! Not classified as an emergency? What is it about the words preterm, high risk and male pregnancy do you not understand, not to mention the fact that we are all under 18.” Blaine rolled his eyes at David. “Just send somebody and send somebody quick!” Blaine yelled for a last time, as he threw the phone on to a recliner. “Idiots!”

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are they sending someone?” He asked desperately.

“Of course baby, not too much longer.” Blaine said, kissing his hand.

“Blaine, can I talk to you in the bedroom for a second?” David said, as he slid out from behind Kurt.

“You’re leaving me?” Kurt said tearfully.

“Just for a second, okay? Just ring your bell if you need us.” David said, patting him on the leg.

Once in the bedroom, David rubbed his brow and Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

“This is bad. Like really, really bad.” Dave said, sitting down on the bed. “How long until the ambulance can get here?”

“They said anywhere between an hour to three hours.” Blaine said, sitting next to him.

“I don’t think Kurt is going to last that long. I am pretty sure he is about to go into transition which means there is no going back.” Dave stressed. “We probably have less then an hour until he should start pushing.”

“Jesus!” Blaine muttered. “What are we going to do?”

“Well, there is not much point in trying to slow things down because it is happening now.”

“Shit!” Blaine said, rubbing his head.

“I think Kurt is doing well, there is no sign of haemorrhage or anything like that but the baby is premature and there is only so much basic resuscitation I can perform.”

“Let’s just hope you won’t need to-” Blaine said, as they both heard Kurt’s bell ring and they ran back into the living room.

“Blaine, swap places with me. Sit behind him and have his back against you so you can help him breathe. I’ll try and get everything ready for delivery.” He said, while they both ran back into the room. Blaine jumped over the arm of the sofa and turned Kurt so that his back was against Blaine’s chest and he rested his chin against Kurt shoulder so he could whisper comforting things into his ear.

David, in the mean time, had poured the sterilizer into a metal bowl and had all of the instruments he brought sterilizing while he dragged the table closer to the end of the sofa bed. He put down a water absorbing pad at the end of the bed and made sure he had a blanket and towel on the warmer ready to go.

Kurt collapsed back into Blaine as the contraction subsided. The brunet was covered in sweat, his hair was stuck to his forehead and his clothes were clinging to his body. He took in huge gulps of air as he savoured the few moments of relaxation. “It hurts” He moaned.

“I know babe.” Blaine kissed the top of his head. “I know.”

“I don’t think it will be too much longer.” Dave said, forcing a smile. “Blaine, can you help Kurt scoot forward so he is on the edge of the bed?”

The couple moved forward and David draped a cotton sheet over Kurt’s knees. He also aimed a lamp so he could have more light.

Kurt once again squeezed Blaine’s hand as another contraction began to build. Dave put his hand along Kurt’s stomach and felt the contraction work its way across his abdomen and push downwards.

“That was a big one.” He commented, as Kurt got his breath back.

“I think I need to push.” He moaned.

“Um... okay.” David said, running his fingers through his hair. “Kurt, I am going to take your pants off okay?” Dave asked kindly as Kurt managed a weak nod as he took Blaine’s hand again.

“How are you doing, baby?” Blaine asked.

Kurt just looked at him and cried. He cried because it hurt. He cried because he was terrified.

“No, don’t cry sweetie. Please don’t cry. You don’t know what it does to my heart.” Blaine pleaded.

David looked back up his face a little paler then before. “Hey, Kurt. I need you to keep calm now because I can see the baby’s head. You’re almost done, okay?” David encouraged.

“I can’t do it anymore.” The pale boy cried.

“Yes, you can. If you can survive some ogre shoving you into lockers for two years this should be a piece of cake. You are amazing Kurt. And just think, in a few more pushes you will have your baby in your arms. So with next contraction I need you to push for me.” He begged.

Kurt nodded before taking a deep breath and began to push.

“Great. That’s so good.” Dave cheered on.

Kurt let the breath go and collapsed into Blaine’s arms.

“Just a little more, go again.” David said.

“Come on,” Blaine said, helping him to sit up a little more “Keep going.” Blaine cheered, as Kurt squeezed his finger again.

“Okay, stop.” Dave yelled. “The head is crowning. I just need you to breathe for the next contraction okay? We don’t want anything tearing.” Dave asked, while he snapped on a pair of gloves.

As Kurt moaned loudly, Blaine encouraged him to breathe and David used one hand to keep the baby’s head in place until the contraction subsided.

“Okay, on the next one I need you to push the head out.” Dave instructed.

Kurt relaxed for a few seconds before taking another deep breath and bearing down.

“Good, good, good okay...stop.” Dave said, pushing some of the sheet up so he could see better.

“Stop?” Kurt questioned.

“Yes, I need to see if the cord is wrapped around the baby’s neck.” Dave said, as he felt for the cord. “Okay, push. Push, push, push!” He cheered, as he gently guided the baby out.

“God job, baby, almost there.” Blaine encouraged.

Kurt bore down and as he did so he could feel something making its way out of his body. After one final push Kurt fell back into Blaine’s arms with a loud scream as the tiny grey, lifeless infant fell into David’s hands.

David immediately worked quickly to clamp off the cord and to clear the baby’s airways in an effort to get it to breathe. He grabbed the warm towel and dried and stimulated the baby, but still nothing. Dave tried rubbing it harder but still no movement. “Come on, baby.” He muttered, as he put the other cord clamp in place and cut it.

“David? What’s wrong? Should she be crying? Why isn’t he crying?” Kurt sobbed.

“I can’t get it to respond.” David said, reaching for the bulb syringe and trying to suction his throat again. Dave put an ear to its chest but there was nothing, no movement, no sound just nothing.

Kurt let out a choked sob as he saw the lifeless infant at the end of the bed.

“It’s okay.” Blaine said, pulling him close. “Shhh i-it’s okay” Blaine said, patting his boyfriends back as he shot David a desperate glance. Kurt just let out another sob and buried his face into Blaine’s shoulder.

“Crap!” Dave said, noticing that the baby was still not moving or breathing and that his best friend was sobbing.

He rubbed the baby with the towel to stimulate it again and then picked it up and put it over his shoulder. He patted the baby on the back as if he was burping it. He rubbed its back before patting it harder. When that didn’t work he brought the baby back in front of him and positioned it so it was sitting up. He patted it on the back a few more times. He stared nervously at the infant for a few seconds before a loud and shill cry filled the room.

David laughed a little as he looked at both Kurt and Blaine who looked at him with relief and laughed a little too. David placed the baby onto Kurt’s bare chest for skin-to-skin contact.

“There, go to daddy.” David cooed, as he put a blanket around both father and child.

“Thank you.” Kurt said, using the arm that was not cradling the baby to pull David into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much.” He cried.

The baby mewled a little on Kurt’s chest before turning its tiny face up to look at the three of them.

“Hello, little one.” Kurt said to the baby, before looking under the blanket. “Hello, little man. We have a boy.” He cried, before kissing Blaine.

Blaine played with the baby’s finger as he turned to look at David with tears in his eyes. “David, I don’t know how to thank you.” He said solemnly. “I don’t know what we would have done without you. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Blaine said, as the baby gripped his finger.

The tender moment between the three boys was ruined by a loud crash and two paramedics running into the room.

“Someone call for an ambulance?” One said.

“Yes, but I’m afraid you missed all the excitement.” David laughed as he looked at the baby.

 

_Epilogue_

“Derrick Burt Hummel-Anderson!” Kurt yelled up the stairs. “You are going to miss the bus on your first day of school!”

“I’m coming.” A little voice yelled, as a five year old boy ran down the stairs. He had Blaine’s curly hair but Kurt’s shining eyes.

“Here is your lunch.” Blaine said, handing him his lunchbox

“And bag.” David said, holding out his school bag.

“Thanks unky Dave.” The boy beamed. “Will you still be here when I get home?”

“Of course, buddy.” He said ruffling up the boy’s hair. “If I came all they way over here to see you go to school I have to make sure you get home alive.”

The boy smiled before he tried to run out the door but Kurt pulled him back by the collar and kissed him on the cheek. “Be good, okay? Be nice to all your teachers and study hard.” He said, kissing him again. “Okay, run along.”

The boy ran to the bus and blew a kiss to the three men waiting in the doorway.

“I can’t believe my baby is going to school.” Kurt said, as he leant into Blaine with a smile.

“He’ll be okay.” David smiled. “I taught him all my best moves.”

Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes before all three of them walked back into the house with a smile. 


End file.
